Kailangan Kita
by BanilyAru
Summary: I Need You: A poor, girl meets up with a rich, boy. But she refuses to love him just because of their life differences. Her rival is out to get him and her best friend! Ikarishipping,Oystershipping,Anti-SapphirePearlshipping,Farawayshipping,Imageshipping.


Have you ever watched those drama shows where there's a rich guy and a poor girl who think that they can't love each other just because of their life differences? If you haven't, well you're going to find out what happens in a story like that. Hope you enjoy!~K.Z

WARNING! This story is Anti-SapphirePearlshipping! If you don't want the drama between Hikari and Haruka, turn away now! If you're gonna read on while hating the Anti-SapphirePearl, you can flame me if you want. It's just that I'm obsessed with drama and stuff that's why. Again, I'm really sorry! Uh…enjoy? xP

---Border---

Walking down the sidewalk, the blue-haired girl felt sad, as usual, because she wished she had a bike. She can't remember any memory of riding her bike ever since it got stolen by some random guy one day. Of course, that was the "normal day" of her stupid life. She sighed, yet still going on to finish walking to her house.

When she got home to her house with her mother cooking dinner in it, the girl dropped her bag on the small table. She greeted her mom and went upstairs into her room right away. As she entered her room, she fell on her small-sized bed and covered her face with her pillow. After all, she almost got robbed by a gang member and fell about two times while walking home. But what did that matter to her? A lot. Her mother called her to tell her that her best friend was here.

"Hikari-chan! I'm here! How are you today?" Hikari's best friend asked as she entered her room.

"Ugh, you know, the usual Kasumi-chan," Hikari replied with a grunt. Kasumi and Hikari were best friends ever since they met each other in Kindergarten. Their relationship is as strong as two sisters. Even through the little fights they've had, it's never stopped them from being best friends forever. They've been through so much together—the mountains, the snow, and all that.

"I saw this cool jar today at the Gift Shop today! My gosh I want to buy it!" Kasumi said with excitement.

"Remember Kasumi-chan, we're poor now, so don't get any ideas of stealing," Hikari said with some sarcasm.

"Haha. I'll dress up in a burglar costume and steal it tonight. Then I'll go to jail," Kasumi said sarcastically. After that little joke, the girls started laughing together full of happiness, as they usually are every time they see each other. Hikari's mother, Johanna, called for dinner, and the two went downstairs to eat. Johanna was the top coordinator of Sinnoh before. With her winnings, she obtained prize ribbons and also obtained money as well. She was married, but the story of her husband is different. When Johanna got Hikari, she eventually met Kasumi's parents later on and became good friends with them.

After dinner Johanna washed the dishes as Hikari and Kasumi went back to Hikari's room to talk some more and stuff.

"Uh, Hikari-chan? Haruka went to my house today…" Kasumi said irritated.

"Ugh! Can't she just give it a rest already?! Gosh!" Hikari replied angrily. Haruka was their other best friend…before. They met her in 1st Grade. At first when they met, Haruka was pretty nice and all, but later on she began to act spoiled and bossy. She also didn't approve of Hikari—in fact, she hated Hikari, so she just wanted Kasumi and nobody else to be her best friend. She wanted Hikari to be "kicked out of the picture." How did she try to get rid of Hikari? Haruka tried causing fights between them by lying to them using the old "She Said This Trick." Whenever Haruka got the chance to hang out with Kasumi, she always badmouthed Hikari in front of Kasumi; whenever Haruka hanged out with Hikari, she was always bragging about her going to places with Kasumi over the weekend, but obviously, she was lying. Eventually, Hikari and Kasumi figured out what Haruka was really doing. Then they quit being friends with Haruka right away. Nowadays, Haruka tries to get Kasumi back by visiting her house, waving "Hi" to her when she saw her—she's really trying hard. Luckily, Kasumi won't fall for it even if she believes it a little. Kasumi will always remember what Haruka did before, and she'll always remember to never quit being friends with Hikari.

"I know right?! As soon as she came, I was thinking, 'What the hell?! I outta kick you outta my house right now!'" Kasumi added.

"What did she say?" Hikari asked.

"'Hey, do you wanna hang out together today at the mall? Hehe!'" Kasumi imitated in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh my gooooooooooooosh!" Hikari moaned.

"Obviously, I said 'No thanks. I gotta go somewhere,'" Kasumi said.

"Good! Dammit, she's annoying!" Hikari replied irritated as well.

Kasumi can still remember what happened at her house.

-FLASHBACK-

"Sigh! I gotta get outta her, they're fighting over their shirt again," Kasumi sighed referring to her three bickering, yet older sisters, Daisy, Lilly and Violet. But as soon as she was near the door, someone entered in the house. A girl with brunette hair, blue eyes, and familiar clothes was in the house uninvited, and Kasumi was irritated to see this girl again after a long time.

"Haruka, what are you doing here…" Kasumi asked trying to hide her peevish feeling on her.

Haruka blinked with a smile and happily said, "I came to visit! I haven't seen you for a long time Kasumi-_chan_!"

Kasumi twitched her eye after hearing Haruka calling her with the honorific, _-chan_. She then told her sisters to leave the room. As they left, Kasumi replied to Haruka, "Why are you visiting? It's winter; it's too cold around Sinnoh right now."

Haruka had a determined look on her face and said, "Why wouldn't I visit my best friend in the whole wide world after such a long time? Hey, do you wanna hang out together today at the mall? Hehe!"

Kasumi started to get angry. She didn't want someone who tried to ruin her friendship with best friend in her house. Especially when she never wanted to see her again. Then Kasumi said, "Don't you get it?"

"Huh?"

"We told you already that we didn't want to be your friends anymore. Especially after what you did to Hikari and I in 1st grade."

"But that was the past! Why don't we start anew!"

"Grr, no way! I think you should leave," Kasumi suggested seriously.

"Hmph, whatever. But there will be a time when you get tired of Hikari. Just you wait," Haruka sneered.

"Leave!" Kasumi yelled. After Kasumi yelled at Haruka, she left the house, and when there was no sight of Haruka anymore, Kasumi quickly went to Hikari's house.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"…and that's what happened," Kasumi finished telling Hikari the memory. By that time, they were pretty mad at Haruka.

"Even if it was 8 years ago, there's no way you're going back."

"_You're_?"

"Yes _you're_! As in _you are_! You know, the two words combined to make a short cut word?" Hikari said sarcastically.

"I know. But…me? How bout you?"

"Please, we all know that _I'm_ never gonna go back. As for you, she's in it for you Kasumi-chan. Remember that."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm so not ever going back!"

"Good!"

After the talk, the two went out to go to the Veilstone Department Store. Good thing the two had nice clothes to wear because they're poor. Whenever they went to the Veilstone Department Store, they always saw people dressed up with fashion style and sometimes in fancy clothes. Kasumi was wearing a yellow hoodie and jean shorts; Hikari was wearing a pink T-Shirt and a black spaghetti-strap top over the T-Shirt, and she was also wearing jeans with a pink Pokeball sign on it. But how did they ever afford to get clothes that fit in with the city folk? Well, it wasn't the 99¢ Store, but it was the thrift store though.

"Oh my gosh! That shirt is cute!" Kasumi said pointing to the yellow tube top with a Pokeball sign on it. There was also a matching crop top jacket attached to it. Unfortunately, it was an expensive shirt; it was about ¥1977.51.

"Oh, but it's a lot. I wish we were rich, but we're poor broke," Hikari sighed. She stood back up giving a gesture saying that it was okay. But when she turned around, she saw a dress that she just couldn't take her eyes off of. The dress was a pink and black sun dress. When she saw it, she just had to walk over to see it, so she took Kasumi's hand to walk over to see the sun dress.

"Huh? Oh, Hikari! Where are we going?" Kasumi asked.

Hikari turned her head around to Kasumi, yet kept walking, and said, "I wanna see that cute dress over there!"

"Oh okay," Kasumi said. But when she looked, she saw a guy inches away that Hikari was gonna bump into! "Ah! Hikari, watch where you're going!"

"Huh, wh—"

Hikari bumped into the guy Kasumi was talking about! What will happen next? Tune in next time to see what happens in the next chapter!

---Author's Notes---

So, I guess this is my first idea of what happens at the start of a drama. But in the Philippines, the shows always start with the main stars as children, then after three, five or eight episodes, they switch cut to the chase making them grown up. Then, the show goes on. I think I sucked at this because I'm not a good story teller, and this is only my first time writing one! Oh, and sorry again for the Anti-SapphirePearl, but like I said, I wanted some drama, so…yeah… xD


End file.
